List of Characters
Characters are all of the characters that have appeared in Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies, whether they be real, fictional, or otherwise. They populate the worlds of the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies and drive the narrative. Any characters marked with an asterick were cut from the finished film, or the film they appeared in was never released. Original Characters Original Characters are characters that were created exclusively for Mustache Maniacs Film Co. films. Stop-Motion Animation Characters *Ulysses S. Powell *Mary Rawlins *Leo Rawlins *Count Werdna *Billy Lugosi *Sherriff Barley *Arthur Van Helbrick *Patrick *Nevada Smith *William "Billy the Kid" Parker *Sarah Thunder *Dr. Jim Carew *Steven Sever *John "Six Shots" Parker *Dove Parker *Alfred Parker* *Thomas Skint *Captain Vladimir Sugar *Gertrude Daiman* *Charlie Flagton *Park Ranger Tim* *Gabriel *Patricia *Porkins *Bill Hoskins *Bank Robber *Legoman *Captain Bill Stewart *Officer Max Denver *Officer Stanley Kenlow *Brickzo the Clown *Questions *Lobo *Hobo *Pogo *Block Sauniere *Robert Teabing *General Mao Zedong III *Lieutenant Mong Hu *Col. Michelle Mustard *Jing Loo *The Obliterator* *Indian Thieves *Dr. Hiram Aziz *Preserver *Vladnichuk *Said Ahma *Wendy Simmons *Peter Whitman *Seth Masterson *Gangster Folio* *Willie *Peter *Martha *Moe *Tom Rawlins* *Sam Rawlins* *Dan Rawlins* *Tammy Rawlins* *Grandpa Bob* *Grandma Dove* *Dan Soarling *Samantha Redbrick* *Crazy Ali* Live Action Characters *Mustache Max *Koo Koo Macaw *Com 50 *Ranger 22 *O-T 3* *Commander *W *X *Shriff Aha *Boris *Boz French *Mondo Hugo *Tai Manchi *Baron Von Stuka *Baron Von Stuka Jr. *Emily *The Old Pirate *Shoe Shiner* *Secret Spy Traditional Animation Characters *Papa Dodo *Mama Dodo *Wobbles *Malcom *Captain Miguel *Mathias the Fat Chef *Father Juniper *Old Salt *Abraham *Narrator *Juniper* *Tim* *Col. Bow Wow *Willie Swipe *Freddy *Joey *Farmer John *Dover the Dog *Frederick the Frog *David the Duck* *Rude Family *Chimp Family *Ralph Vagabond *James *Space Alien *Polar Bear *Arctic Cod *Career Advisor LEGO Canon Immigrants LEGO Canon Immigrants are characters in Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies that originally appeared in LEGO's line of toy products. LEGO Adventurers Characters *Johnny Thunder *Pippin Reed Thunder *Dr. Charles Kilroy *Harry Cane *Babloo *Sherpa Sanye Dorje *Jing Lee *Lord Sam Sinister *Chang Wu *Maharaja Lallu* *Ngan Pa *Tygurah *Yeti *Jun-Chi *Slyboots *Pharaoh Hotep* *Senor Palomar *Rudo Villaino *Gabarro *Achu LEGO Island Characters *Pepper Roni *Sky Lane *The Infomaniac *The Brickster *Mama Brickolini *Papa Brickolini *Nick Brick *Laura Brick *Bill Ding *Dr. Clickitt *Nubby Stevens *Nancy Nubbins *Margaret Patricia "Maggie" Post *Ed Mail *Valerie Stubbins *Snap Lockitt *Red Greenbase *Polly Gone *Shiney Doris *Bradford Brickford *Rhoda Hogg *Jack O'Trades *DJ Jackitt *Marty Snaps *Buck Pounds *Gideon Worse *Enter *Return *Studs Linkin *Dorothy Funberg *Glen Funberg *Captain D. Rom *Captain Click *Mr. Super *Mr. Pollywanna *Mrs. Polywanna *Darren *Rich Pickings *Steve Hen *Rob Banks *Technician Bob *Pete Bog *Super Station Master *Brickster-Bot *Gnarly Bones* *Shugu *Brian Shrimp *Jenny *Jimmy *Timmy *The Director *Liam Lense *Phil Maker *Penelope Puff *Belinda Blink *Lucky Larry LEGO City Characters *Chase McCain *Frank Honey LEGO Atlantis Characters *Professor Samantha Rhodes *Lance Spears *Dr. Jeff Fisher *Captain Ace Speedman *Dr. Artimus Rhodes LEGO Minifigures Characters *Ice Fisherman *Karate Master *Maraca Man *Mime *Spartan Warrior* *Hollywood Starlett Pioneer Drama Service Canon Immigrants Pioneer Drama Service Canon Immigrants are characters that were originally created for a Pioneer Drama Service play performed by either the Cornerstone Thespian Society or Park Players. Kilroy Was Here! Characters *Ruth Taylor *Angie Wilberforce *Edith *Hazel Merrill *Judy Howard *Eve Denton *Hermione *Gladys Brooks *Valerie Foster *Melba Nesbitt *Jack Smith *Fred O'Dwyer *Private Joe Kilroy *Miss Kitty Evans *Mr. Wilcox *Elliot Abner Martin *Horace Mendez Lopez *Private Carl Ryder *Private Leo Pickford *Mrs. King *Producer Milton Sullivan *M.P. *June Forrest *Rona Hastings *Gretchen Randall *Western Union Messenger *Pamela Skipworth *Vida Curtis *Marion Gilford *Rita Steward Jolly Roger and the Pirate Queen Characters *Roger Goodman *George *Sarah Huffington *Kate *Belinda *Lord Hector Huffington *Lady Emma Huffington *Claudia *Maude *Parrot *Sneak *Snaggle *Snoot *Long John Sliver *Laverne *Shirley *Lucy *Ethel *Captain Belvedere *Captain Bluebeard *Smudge *Dandy *Kiki *Miki *Creaky Mystery at Shady Acres Characters *Edward Fairfax *Blanche Fairfax *Audrey Rochester *Stanley Larson *Albert Brightham *Ingrid Brightham *Mr. X *Basil *Stew LaRoache *Greta Whyte *Beth Morgan *Lavinia Crawford *Mr. Rogers* *Cathy* *Federica Frumpet* *Patricia* *Lois Banks* *Miranda Banks* *Myrna Werther* *Chief Della Wickfield *Lieutenant Thelma Dorrit *Sergeant Farley O'Doyle *Officer Eleanor Black *Detective Philip Thornton *Emma Reid The Nifty Fifties Characters *Donald Spinney* *Louise* *Virginia Segal* *Edna Stover* *Ann Collier* *Jane Connolly* *Muffin Mansfield* *Jughead Jarvis* *Gracie Stanley* *Rose Marie Famiano* *Evelyn Webber* *Bob Stanley* *George Bullock* *Sinbad Gallucci* *Riff* *Misty* *Lennie King* *Ziggy Springer* *Beverly Griffith* *Officer Moore* *Mrs. Nicholson* Miscelaneous Canon Immigrants Miscelaneous Canon Immigrants are characters in Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies from additional mediums. Movie Characters *Indiana Jones *Marcus Brody *Henry Jones Sr. *007 *Torgo *Igor *Godzilla *Mechagodzilla Folklore Characters *Werewolf *Monster *Ghost* *Witch* *Dracula *Bride of Dracula* Real-Life Persona Characters *Dan Brown *Zahi Hawass* *The Milton Monster Other Characters *Nana *Dr. Daniel Thunder